Emil Blonsky
| type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Yugoslavia | associations = | known relatives = Nadia Dornova Estranged wife; deceased. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Tales to Astonish'' #90 | final appearance = | actor = Tim Roth Kevin Schon Steve Blum }} Emil Blonsky is a fictional super-villain monster featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. He is associated with the Hulk line of comic titles and first appeared in the second story in ''Tales to Astonish'' #90 in April, 1967 titled "The Abomination". The character has also appeared in alternative media, such as the 1996 Incredible Hulk animated television program, the Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes animated series, the Super Hero Squad Show cartoon series and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The Abomination was the central antagonist in the 2008 feature film The Incredible Hulk, where he was played by actor Tim Roth. Biography Origin Emil Blonsky was a spy for the Russian government. He was sent to the United States to infiltrate the United States Air Force in order to get pictures of the Gamma ray projector developed by Bruce Banner. Disguised as an M.P., Blonsky made his way to the room housing the gamma ray machine, but as luck would have it, Bruce Banner wandered into the room moments later, forcing Blonsky to hide behind some equipment. Bruce was prepared to use the machine in the hopes of reversing the effects that transform him into the Hulk, but before he could utilize it, guards came into the room and apprehended him. After they had left, Blonsky realized that Banner's equipment could give him great power as well, so he stood before the projector and activated it himself, bathing himself in gamma radiation, which transformed him into a scaly, reptilian version of the Hulk. Delighting in his newfound power, Blonsky destroyed the machine he had been sent to get information on so that nobody else could ever become as powerful as he. Unlike the Hulk, Blonsky maintained his intelligence, though he would later learn to his detriment that his transformation would be permanent. He became known as the Abomination. Tales to Astonish 90 First fight When Bruce Banner first saw the Abomination destroying his former laboratory, he deduced that somebody else must have activated his gamma ray projector and turned himself into a monster. The tension of witnessing this prompted his own transformation and the Hulk battled the Abomination for the first time. The two trade blows at the military base, and the Abomination actually succeeded in knocking the Hulk out. He then grabbed Betty Ross as a hostage and super-leaped away. Bruce Banner developed an Infinite Weapon Ray that had been designed to repel objects with strong gamma ray signatures. By reversing the polarity, he was able to use it as a sort of gamma magnet. The Abomination felt compelled to return to Gamma Base with Betty. Once Betty was safely out of harm's way, Banner transformed back into the Hulk and fought with the Abomination a second time. The two trade several super-powered blows with one another, which ultimately ended in a stalemate. Tales to Astonish 91 From another world, the enigmatic cosmic being known as The Stranger continued to monitor events taking place on Earth. He had originally intended on acquiring the Hulk, which he planned to utilize as his instrument of destruction upon Earth, but further analysis showed the Hulk to be too savage and unpredictable. Instead, the Stranger decided to use the Abomination. With the power and resources at his disposal, the Stranger teleported the Abomination away from Gamma Base and brought him to his location. The Silver Surfer The Stranger imprisoned the Abomination inside of his facility and subsequently forgot about him. The Abomination languished in frustration for many months. Oddly enough, it was a coven of witches that summoned his physical essence back to Earth. Nigel and Sybyl Carruthers sought to control the Abomination, but the Abomination was not about to allow anyone to control him, so he fought back, and announced his new objective - to conquer the planet Earth. The Abomination began devastating a nearby fishing village as a demonstration of his power. This attracted the attention of the Silver Surfer, whom he managed to fell with but a single blow. The Surfer revived, and though weakened, tracked the Abomination down for a rematch. Knowing that he could not overpower him physically, the Silver Surfer laid his hands upon his brow and channeled the Power Cosmic into him, sedating him. He then brought the unconscious Abomination back to the witches coven that summoned him with orders that they were to send him back from where they retrieved him. Silver Surfer 12 Thor The Warlocks made good on the Surfer's instructions and used a spell to spirit the Abomination back to the Stranger's prison planet. However, he was not locked inside of a cage this time. Sneaking into the Stranger's citadel, he witnessed the Stranger use his vast powers to teleport elsewhere. The Abomination then accidentally tripped a scanner device, which the Stranger had been using to monitor Asgard. The mishap caused Thor Odinson to be teleported from his homeworld to the Stranger's headquarters. Thor 178 Abilities * Unique physiology: There are several reasons why the Abomination differs from the Hulk. Banner was exposed to a larger and more prolonged dosage of gamma radiation that originated with an exploding bomb. Blonsky received less gamma rays, thus maintaining his intellect, but he was also exposed to a more concentrated and intense dosage, which is why he is slightly stronger than the Hulk when the Hulk is under a moderate level of rage. Of course, as everyone knows, the madder the Hulk gets, the stronger he gets, so it wouldn't take much for the Hulk to physically overpower the Abomination. :* Superhuman durability :* Superhuman stamina :* Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * * A version of Emil Blonsky served as the primary antagonist in the 2008 feature film Incredible Hulk, where he was played by actor Tim Roth. Visually, this was a very different looking Abomination, who eschewed the scaly skin and head fins in favor of bony protrusions from his body. * Emil Blonsky was the third Marvel Comics character to be affected by gamma radiation. The first was Bruce Banner who became the Hulk. The second was Samuel Sterns, who became The Leader. At the time of the Abomination's initial transformation, it was believed that the leader was dead. * Unlike other "monster" characters with messed up names like Hulk or The Thing, Blonsky actually called himself the Abomination. He invoked this for the first time in his first appearance with the line "The Abomination is too clever to carelessly risk his newfound power now!" See also External Links * * Emil Blonsky at Wikipedia * * Gallery First Abomination.jpg Appearances |-|Marvel Universe= * Incredible Hulk Vol 2 382 * Silver Surfer 12 * Tales to Astonish 90 * Tales to Astonish 91 * Thor 178 |-|Alternate continuity = * Thor 178 |-|Alternate media= Marvel Cinematic Universe * Incredible Hulk (2008) Super-Hero Squad Show * Super Hero Squad Show: And Lo... A Pilot Shall Come! * Super Hero Squad Show: Deadly Is the Black Widow's Bite! References Category:Articles Category:Characters Category:Comic book characters Category:KGB personnel Category:Abomination